The invention relates to a laminate of alternating metal layers and at least one plastic bonding layer, which metal layers each comprise two metal layer sections that have mutually overlapping edges bonded to one another.
Such laminates are known. The laminate concerned can be a laminate where the metal layers are bonded to one another by an adhesive layer, or a laminate where there are one or more fibre layers impregnated with an adhesive between the metal layers. As a consequence of the overlap of the metal layer sections, the laminate has an unevenness that in some cases can give rise to disadvantages. If the laminate is fixed to a structural component such as a frame, one of the metal layer sections must be joggled to ensure that both metal layer sections can be in direct contact with the frame. In the case of an aircraft's skin this means that the outside thereof also has a joggle, which can be undesirable for aerodynamic reasons.